


the best thing since sliced bread (is you and me)

by writing_addict



Category: Original Work, 七つの大罪 - 鈴木央 | Nanatsu no Taizai | The Seven Deadly Sins - Suzuki Nakaba (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Baking, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Crack Treated Seriously, Cutesy, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Girls Kissing, No Angst, Roommates, THIS IS THE FLUFFIEST THING I'VE WRITTEN IN MY LIFE, Useless Lesbians, as in deri and bread girl are roommates, at least it's as canon as it's gonna be, cyllell and fara both go to culinary school it's great, fara is bread girl, i can't write fluff at ALL, it's cute, it's so fluffy holy shit, lots of fma jokes ngl, mentions of elizabeth, they're both giant nerds, they're so in love it's ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 01:12:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17498822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_addict/pseuds/writing_addict
Summary: Fara just wants to watch a movie with her girlfriend, Derieri wants all the details, and Cyllell is in it for the tart. And her cute girlfriend (but don't tell anyone. She's got a reputation).Or: writing_addict unhinged





	the best thing since sliced bread (is you and me)

**Author's Note:**

> This is complete and utter crack based off of a conversation with a couple of friends, in which I said I stanned the woman who killed Gustaf, gave her a name, and was told that she obviously has to be dating Bread Girl from chapter 235. To which I said, "of course" and...this happened.

_ Lovebug: hey, cutie~ _ ****  
** **

_ BakerFae: that was the cheesiest greeting in the world _

_ BakerFae: and i love u for it _ ****  
** **

_ Lovebug: faraaaaaaa _

_ Lovebug: u gotta cut me some slack, love _

_ Lovebug: idk shit about nicknames and greetings and stuff _ ****  
** **

_ BakerFae: weeeeell… _

_ BakerFae: if i must…  _

_ BakerFae: i could be convinced to trade kisses for points _ ****  
** **

_ Lovebug: now that’s equivalent exchange! _ ****  
** **

_ BakerFae: pls babe not the fma _

_ BakerFae: my weaknessssssss _ ****  
** **

_ Lovebug: >:3 _

_ Lovebug: guess i know what we’re doing for movie night! _ ****  
** **

_ BakerFae: dont do it _ ****  
** **

_ Lovebug: CONQUEROR…  _ ****  
** **

_ BakerFae: b a b e _ ****  
** **

_ Lovebug: OF…  _ ****  
** **

_ BakerFae: u better be willing to face the tears _

_ BakerFae: MY tears _ ****  
** **

_ BakerFae: u absolute monster _

_ Lovebug: SHAMBALLA!!!!! _ ****  
** **

_ BakerFae: i hate u _ ****  
** **

_ Lovebug: love u too _

“What’s got ya so cheerful lately?” ****  
** **

Fara Bakari jolted at the familiar voice, yelping and fumbling with her phone as the woman perched on the table in front of her waggled her eyebrows, a wicked grin on her face. “ _ Derieri,”  _ she whined, placing a hand over her racing heart to try and calm it. “What the hell? You nearly gave me a heart attack!”  ****  
** **

“Ah, but I  _ didn’t.”  _ Her roommate hopped off the table and collapsed dramatically into the seat beside her, the amber eyes sliding to her glittering with a rare mischief. “So what’s goin' on?” ****  
** **

Fara had been friends with the usually-monosyllabic woman long enough to know that the glint in her eyes meant  _ schemes _ \--which, of course, meant nothing good for her. Hopefully Monspiet would be able to rein her in later… _ hopefully.  _ It hadn’t happened yet, but there was no harm in a little hope, right? ****  
** **

_ Who am I kidding? Either she plots her way to the information or I give it to her now.  _ And while Derieri was like a steel vault of secrets--over their nine years of friendship, she had yet to spill a single one--she had absolutely no idea what the word  _ subtle  _ meant and would do some ridiculous thing that would be  _ so incredibly embarrassing  _ and oh,  _ God,  _ this was a dilemma. Maybe she could distract her with the lemon tart in the fridge? But no, that was for her date… “Ah…I’m going out for a movie,” she ventured, only to squeak as Derieri’s eyes widened, her grin downright  _ vindicated. _ ****  
** **

“I  _ knew  _ it! Monspiet owes me twenty bucks.” Derieri clapped her hands together, rising from her seat and making a beeline for the door--only to turn back, raising her eyebrows. “Who’s the lucky girl?” ****  
** **

“Derieri, if you try to give her a shovel talk, I swear to  _ God  _ I’ll ban you from the bakery. And the kitchen. And my cupcakes.” ****  
** **

Her best friend placed her hand on her chest, looking affronted. “I’m insulted you’d ever consider such a--” ****  
** **

Fara raised her eyebrows. “Ren Kharir, junior year.” ****  
** **

Derieri, quite wisely, fell silent. Fara grinned, glancing at her phone quickly as the notifications pinged off again. ****  
** **

_ Lovebug: ive got the old-school jiffypop _

_ Lovebug: and the hideous liquid butter u love so much _

_ Lovebug: honestly ur the best baker in the whole darn world with a palate better than mine and u would drink that stuff if i let u _ ****  
** **

_ BakerFae: its authentic _ ****  
** **

_ Lovebug: authentically BAD _

_ Lovebug: the things i do for u i swear _ ****  
** **

_ BakerFae: i wuv u _

_ BakerFae: xoxox _ ****  
** **

_ Lovebug: u rascal _

_ Lovebug: see u in an hour <3 _ ****  
** **

“In all fairness, Ren was an  _ asshole,”  _ Derieri was muttering when she looked up from her phone. Fara snorted--in all fairness, it was true, but her seventeen-year-old self had been too infatuated with the upperclassman to really care. “Hell, even  _ Elizabeth  _ thought so, and that was before she went all punk and got into music.”  ****  
** **

In hindsight, the vitriol of what had been the sweetest, most accepting girl in the entirety of their high school  _ should’ve  _ been a large red flag, but if there was one thing that was great at blinding people, it was infatuation. Luckily,  _ those  _ days were long past. “Well, Cyllell is nothing like Ren, so I think we’re good on that front.” Ren Kharir had been a  _ nightmare _ . Cyllell Davies…well, she was nothing short of  _ dreamy.  _ ****  
** **

Derieri blinked, tilting her head before a flicker of recognition passed over her face. “Cyllell  _ Davies?  _ The one you met two years ago--the one you said was, and I quote, ‘absolutely insufferable and needs to find a better hobby than stealing people’s workstations?’”  ****  
** **

Fara felt heat rush to her face at the memory. Really, it  _ hadn’t  _ been her fault--she’d been having a bad day, and finding out that a student who was just  _ dabbling in baking  _ (which she’d been trying to make her  _ career _ out of, damnit) had stolen her usual station had left her disgruntled and more than a little infuriated. And then she’d  _ flirted  _ with her over it, and… “I was young and stupid then, Deri--” ****  
** **

“You were twenty-one.” ****  
** **

“I was  _ young and stupid then,”  _ she repeated, resting her chin in her hand and glaring at her best friend, who shrugged. “Besides, it’s amazing what an apologetic batch of cupcakes can do.” She’d never been able to stay angry long, and Cyllell had apologized the next time they’d had the class, looking so earnest and sweet and sorrowful, and  _ damn  _ if she hadn’t had a set of puppy-dog eyes that put Gloxinia Autunno’s to shame. Fara’s resolve had cracked, and so she’d sent her cupcakes as her own apology for losing her temper. ****  
** **

And then Cyllell had sent her an entire home-cooked meal--apparently she herself was studying to be a chef--and a ridiculously cutesy note on ridiculously cutesy stationary. And Fara, being Fara, had sent more desserts back, and it had kept going and going for those two years until Cyllell had asked her out, and she’d said  _ yes-- _ and the rest was history.  ****  
** **

Derieri arched her eyebrows, but she shrugged again and grabbed her keys off the counter. “Well, you’ve got that dreamy look in your eyes again, so she’s  _ gotta  _ be the real deal.” A teasing grin, and then she was halfway out the door. “Enjoy your  _ date!” _ ****  
** **

Fara sighed and buried her head in her hands as the door clicked shut, trying and failing to keep down a ridiculous grin.  _ How anyone can think she’s intimidating is beyond me.  _ She checked her phone quickly--no new messages, not yet, but she had about…shit. Forty minutes to get ready and wrap up the tart and get to Cyllell’s place. Which was ten minutes away, so,  _ thirty  _ minutes. She could have probably gone in pajamas and a robe and Cyllell still would’ve declared her the most beautiful woman in the world (which she  _ wasn’t,  _ but the absolute adoration in her girlfriend’s eyes almost made her believe she was, at least for a moment), but damnit, she wanted to look  _ nice. _ ****  
** **

…Screw it. Sweater, jeans that  _ weren’t  _ covered in flour, ankle boots. That was cute, right? And she could wear what she had on as a last resort?

She glanced down at her outfit--another t-shirt ruined because their freaking mixer went on the fritz  _ again,  _ leggings, slippers…y eah, she needed to change. And shower. ****  
** **

_ BakerFae: might be a little late _

_ BakerFae: still drenched in batter _ ****  
** **

_ Lovebug: do i even wanna know what happened _

_ Lovebug: sigh _

_ Lovebug: i suppose winry rockbell can wait _ ****  
** **

_ BakerFae: does that make u edward elric _ ****  
** **

_ Lovebug: short, flashy, and with a love of leather? _

_ Lovebug: u know it, babe _

_ Lovebug: i’ll be waiting :3 _ ****  
** **

_ BakerFae: be there soon <3 <3 <3 _

* * *

****

She reached the apartment with two minutes to spare, somehow. Fara wasn’t saying that the power of love had given her the ability to bend reality…but the power of love had probably given her the ability to bend reality. And her girlfriend the ability to do ridiculous voices through a buzzer for five minutes before letting her in--which, endearing as it was, was causing the tart to slowly liquify in the July sun. 

 “Oh,  _ Fara!” _ There was an exaggerated sigh, the seventh in the few minutes she’d been sitting out here. “I am  _ bereft  _ without you, my love…come, free me from this terrible prison, my knight in flour-covered aprons--” 

Fara giggled. “Just buzz me in, you  _ dork,  _ the tart is melting. _ ”  _

“Yeah, yeah, I’m on it!”

There was a click, and the doors to the elevator opened, Fara trotting in gratefully and pushing the button for the fifth floor. Her phone buzzed and she checked it quickly, snorting at the message.

_ notreallyfrench: derieri just told me the good news. she says to have fun or she’ll kick ur ass _

_ notreallyfrench: im just gonna say have fun. no ass kicking required _

_ BakerFae: thank u mons _

_ BakerFae: tell derieri ill kick HER ass if she tries _

_ notreallyfrench: wouldnt expect anything less  _

The elevator dinged and she shoved her phone back into the pocket of her jeans, tapping her foot impatiently as the doors slowly opened. As soon as they were wide enough for her to slip through, she was out and hurrying down the hallway, counting the numbers of the apartments reflexively-- _ 520, 521, 522-- _ before drawing to a halt at  _ 523  _ and rapping her knuckles against the door, the tart balanced against her hip. “Oh,  _ Cyllell,”  _ she called jokingly, “let down your  _ hair~” _

There was a yelp, and the door was flung open, revealing her girlfriend. Sparkling brown eyes lit up as they landed on her, diminutive frame clad in a faded  _ Spider-Man _ t-shirt and black leggings. Her brown hair was loosely braided today, long and thick and messy, sticking out of the braid at odd angles. She looked a bit as though she’d gotten into a fight with a raccoon-- _ again-- _ and lost--also again. 

And as always, she was the most beautiful thing Fara had ever laid eyes on.

_ “Ma cherie,”  _ Cyllell sang, standing on her toes to kiss both her cheeks (Fara couldn’t help reddening  _ again;  _ really, this happened every time, you’d think she’d stop getting so  _ flustered). _ “You look absolutely  _ stunning-- _ and oh, is that for  _ me?  _ You’re too  _ kind, cariad.”  _ She made to reach for the tart, but Fara held it above her head, grinning as Cyllell gaped at her, planting her hands on her hips. “Oh, that’s just  _ mean!” _

“It’s to  _ share,”  _ she scolded, and breezed into the apartment that had become a second home to her, her girlfriend chuckling and shutting the door behind her. “Besides, if we’re going to watch  _ Conqueror of Shamballa,  _ I’m going to need the first slice. Because reasons.”

“Because you and I both know we’ll need delicious comfort food after bawling our eyes out at that movie,” Cyllell snorted, and Fara shot her a grin as she set the lemon tart down on the kitchen counter. Cyllell headed past her to the worn-out black loveseat, throwing herself onto it dramatically as the movie queued up. “Lucky for you, O Love of My Life, your girlfriend is a genius and has  _ Mamma Mia  _ ready and raring to go as soon as those end credits play.”

“From the drama of a lifetime to the original chick flick, huh?” Fara settled on the loveseat beside her, slinging an arm around her shoulders and humming softly as Cyllell leaned against her. “You really are a genius, babe.”

Cyllell’s smile was soft, lazy and sweet and absolutely captivating. “I know.”

They shared a kiss, full of burned-sugar sweetness and the taste of a love no one expected, and settled in to watch the movie. 

**Author's Note:**

> so that happened


End file.
